


I don't know you

by akakuros11



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakuros11/pseuds/akakuros11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika Kuroko harus hidup dengan anaknya tanpa Akashi. p.s: ini M-Preg ya -.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know you

**Author's Note:**

> Ini sudah saya post di ffn... hehehe

Kuroko menatap nanar rumah sederhana namun elegan yang ada di hadapannya. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa untuknya. Semuanya sudah berakhir, hidupnya terasa hambar jika saja…

"Okaa-chan!" suara melengking itu memenuhi pendengarannya yang seolah tuli untuk sesaat itu.

Sesosok laki-laki mini dengan rambut merah menyala, mata kanan merah dan mata kirinya biru langit, kulit putih halus nan lembut, tinggi yang sangat standard bagi usianya yang kini mencapai lima tahun kini menatapnya dengan polos.

"Ada apa, Haru-chan?" Kuroko menatap ke bawah.

Sebuah senyum tercetak indah di wajah manis Kuroko. Ia hanya tak ingin Haru, Akashi Miharu, melihatnya bersedih. Biarkan ia saja yang merasakan dan menyimpan rasa sedih ini sendiri.

"Kenapa kita pindah? Kenapa kita tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi? Dimana Otou-chan? Apa Otou-chan tidak ikut pindah juga?" rentetan pertanyaan yang Haru lontarkan membuat Kuroko sedikit pusing.

Tak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu, Kuroko segera menggendong Haru dan membawanya pergi dari sana, tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang bocah itu tanyakan.

.

====.=====

.

.

"Maaf Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. Untuk sementara kami menumpang disini, tapi jika aku sudah mendapatkan gaji yang cukup, kami akan pindah, sugguh" ujar Kuroko merasa tak enak hati.

Kise dan Aomine saling bertatapan, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum secara bersamaan, seolah sudah saling mengerti apa arti tatapan masing-masing.

"Tak perlu cemas begitu, Kuroko-cchi. Kami tak keberatan jika Kuroko-cchi tinggal disini lama-ssu" ujar Kiser ramah.

"Benar, malah kami senang karena rumah ini akan menjadi lebih ramai. Ryota ada teman menggosip dan Hanni juga ada teman bermainnya" tambah Aomine.

"Jadi selama ini kamu nggak suka nggosip sama aku?!" KIse yang tersinggung itu mulai nyolot.

"Eh? Tidak begitu maksudku. Kan lebih enak ngobrol sama Tetsu kan?" ujar Aomine dengan tatapan seolah berharap.

"Benar juga, ngobrol sama Dai-cchi tidak seru" gumam Kise membenarkan.

Sementara Kuroko yang melihatnya tersenyum senang, sahabatnya dulu sejak SMP kini terlihat harmonis dengan kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Adu mulut antar sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai memang tak bisa dihindari. Dan pertengkaran itulah yang menurut Kuroko dapat membuat pasangann lebih rukun.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Hanni, maksudnya adalah Aomine Hanami, tapi orang-orang terdekat lebih suka memanggilnya Hanni. Sosok gadis berumur tiga tahun yang memiliki rambut blonde seperti ibunya dan mata biru gelap seperti milik sang ayah. Kulit putih mulus juga ia dapatkan dari sang ibu.

"Ano… boleh aku istirahat sebentar? Kepalaku agak pusing sebenarnya" potong Kuroko mengakiri debat singkat Aokise.

"Kuroko-cchi sakit-ssu? Cepat panggil Midorima-cchi kesini, Dai-cchi!" panik Kise.

Aomine yang walaupun tanpa disuruh Kise itupun segera menghubungi temannya yang kini menjabat sebagai dokter itu.

Sedangkan Kise kini membantu Kuroko membawa barang-barangnya ke kamar kosong yang telah disiapkan Kise sebelumnya.

.

-.-

.

"Aku membawakan teh hangat" ujar Aomine masuk ke kamar.

Kise yang juga berada di kamar itupun menatap prihatin pada sahabatnya sejak SMP itu.

"Apa Midorima-cchi masih lama-ssu?" tanya Kise tak sabaran.

Kuroko menyesap teh hangat buatan Aomine dengan tenang. Sebenarnya ia merasa baik-baik saja, tak perlu dipanggilkan Midorima segala. Ia hanya sedikit pusing saja menurutnya. Tapi beda lagi menurut Kise yang sangat tidak bisa tenang itu.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi datang" balas Aomine yang untungnya lebih tenang dari Kise.

Kise berbalik lagi ke arah Kuroko, "Apa masih pusing-ssu?" tanyanya perhatian.

Kuroko membalas dengan senyuman saja.

"Kupikir tak perlu memanggil Midorima-kun" ujar Kuroko.

"Kita sudah membahasnya tadi-ssu. Dan kesepakatannya Midorima-cchi harus kesini-ssu" balas Kise seperti halnya Kuroko adalah anaknya sendiri.

Melawan Kise yang keras kepalapun tak ada gunanya rupanya bagi Kuroko. Ia hanya bisa terima saja, toh maksud dan niat Kise baik.

"Oh ya Dai-cchi. Haru-cchi dan Hanni-cchi kemana-ssu?" tanya Kise baru mengingat dua bocah itu.

"Mereka main di rumah tetangga. Tenang saja, kalau ada Haru, Hanni pasti menurut" jawab Aomine santai.

Memang benar, Haru seolah menjadi kakak kandung Hanni. Tidak, bahkan Hanni lebih mendengarkan Haru ketimbang Aomine ataupun Kise. Mereka berfikir kalau hal itu diturunkan dari ayah Haru sendiri.

"Kita sangat terbantu ya kalau ada Haru-cchi" ujar Kise sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ehem! Aku masuk-nanodayo" potong Midorima yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Aomine menatap heran ke arah Midorima, bagaimana bisa orang tinggi ini masuk?

"Haru yang membukakan pintunya barusan-nanodayo" ujar Midorima tanpa ditanya.

Sedangkan bocah yang namanya disebut itu berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka, menatap cemas ke arah orang yang telah membawanya ke dunia ini. Ah, tak lupa Hanni yang menempel erat di sampingnya.

"Jadi, bisa kalian keluar sebentar?" lanjut Midorima mengusir lembut.

Sebelum Kise membantah, Aomine segera menariknya keluar, tak lupa ia menutup pintu dan menyeret dua bocah itu ke ruang tengah.

"Jadi, apa keluhanmu?" tanya Midorima setelah semuanya pergi, meninggalkan ia dan Kuroko saja.

Kuroko menatap sendu ke arah Midorima, "Hanya pusing sedikit saja, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan" ujarnya parau.

"Lelah hati dan pikiran, maksudmu?" tanya Midorima lagi.

"Mungkin"

Midorima mengeluarkan stetoskopnya, kemudian memeriksa keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya, apa mungkin aku..." Kuroko agak ragu dengan kalimatnya.

Midorima hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

"Sei-chan, kenapa sayurnya tidak dimakan?" protes seorang wanita paruh baya.

Sedangkan yang diprotes itu tak begitu perduli dan tetap menyisihkan sayur di pinggir piring.

"Aku mual" belanya singkat.

Wanita paruh baya itu masih tak mau terima jika pemuda itu tidak memakan sayurnya.

"Kau ini bukan lagi anak kecil, Sei-chan. Sayuran itu penting untuk proses penyembuhanmu" ujarnya tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tapi aku mual melihatnya saja, okaa-san" balas pemuda itu tetap tak mau.

Wanita paruh baya itu mendekati sang pemuda dan mengambil piring yang dipegang pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu Okaa-san saja yang menyuapimu" ujarnya keras kepala.

Dan satu suapan sayur berhasil mengeluarkan semua isi perut sang pemuda. Yah, dia memuntahkannya, di toilet tentunya.

"Dokter bilang kalau Sei-chan tidak sakit apa-apa, hanya penyembuhan saja setelah operasi. Tapi Okaa-san jadi penasaran, setiap hari Sei-chan mual dan muntah terus" ujar wanita itu bingung.

"Apa mungkin aku hamil ya, Okaa-san?" gurau pemuda itu.

Namun gurauan itu dianggap serius oleh sang wanita. Satu kata itu berhasil membuat sang wanita membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar, dadanya bergemuruh cepat. 'Kenapa tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Okaa-san?"

.

.

.

TBC~


End file.
